The adventure begins
by serenabishop97
Summary: (AU) When Serena,the princess of the moon, remembers her baby sister, she and her friends set out to find her and help her regain her important memories. They must do that before an evil they learn is on earth finds her first. Or will she find her sister and friends first?
1. Finding lost family

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own sailor moon and my OC. This sory will only have 4 chapters to this story. Also the other stories apart of this one are not crossovers!The beginning happens after episode 29/30 of sailor moon and won't mix into the story.

Chapter 1 Finding Lost Family

No POV

In a series of cave and caverns, a group of girls were trying to find a way out as several memories returned. The group's leader,known as the sailor scouts, Sailor Moon had regained her most important memories to her, since she remembered her most precious possession.

Her baby sister. "Galaxy, you'r alive. I'll find you,I promise." "What was that Serena?" Sailor Mars or Rei asked. Sailor Moon or Serena asked "Do you girls remember my sister in the Silver Millennium?" " ?" Sailor Mercury or Ami said. "She's alive since she was reincarnated with us" Serena said happily. "She is? Where is she now?" Sailor Venus or Mina asked. Serena said "I don't know where she is, so we have to find her or she'll most likely find us first." "Agreed. But we need to find a way out of her before we find her first." Sailor Jupiter or Lita said.

Once they found their way out of the caves, they detransformed into their everyday self and headed to the temple Rei lived and worked at. Serena wanted to find her sister before _he_ did and harmed her just as he did in the Silver Millennium.

In another part of town, a young girl around twelve woke up from a dream. "Serena. I remember everything but a few memories are still fuzzy." The girl was Galaxy, youngest princess of the moon, guardian of the Imperial Silver Crystal and her other title was still fuzzy to her as well. She swore to herself she would find her sister and friends.

* * *

Galaxy's POV

The next day

I was walking toward the temple since I felt a wave of power, which I guessed was the crystal or my abilities returning. I climbed the steps to the temple when I recognized some voices I heard."How can we find Gal in the city?"Rei asked. She hasn't changed at all. "She will find us sooner or later." Luna said. Oh Luna, it is sooner than you think. When I reached the top of the stairs,I saw them.

I smiled and said "Hello girls, hey Serena." They all turned and smiled at me. Serena said "Your here. I intend to never leave you alone for that long ever again." I smiled and said "Of course. How have all of you been?" "We've been fine. Oh I believe this is meant for you to have with you." Luna said bringing me the silver crystal. "Thank you Luna." I said as I felt my abilities I had on the moon return along with the bond I had with the crystal.

I looked to Serena and she smiled at me knowing we would never lose each other the way we did again.

* * *

Serena's POV

She's safe and that's all that matters to me. I'm glad she found us first.

I think she does not remember the Autobots. Oh no, if Megatron finds out she is alive, it will end horribly. I hope she remembers soon that Optimus Prime is her father and Bumblebee is her adopted brother. If the Decepticons get to her first, the girls and I will fight to the end to keep her safe.

They are so happy she is back and that will not end."Girls,can I talk you for a moment?" I heard a course of "sures" and "oks". They leave her with Luna and Artimus."What's wrong Serena?"Ami asked. "She doesn't remember the Autobots OR Decepticons."I said strongly. "What?! What if they learn she's alive? . .DOWN."Rei said"Whether she remembers or not." "I know. I don't want to lose her just as I got her back."I said "You'll help me, right?" They all nod.

We would not let her fall into the hands of her crazy warlord uncle she is sadly related to. I hope she remembers all of them soon before it is too late.

First chapter done and done. This is my first story so sorry about the little mistakes here and there. Review and no flames please


	2. Re-meeting an old friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Sailor Moon. Just my OC.

Chapter 2 Re-meeting an old friend

No POV

High above earth's atmosphere an Autobot space station, that ordered to be built, was under attack. In the control room there were three autobots, Bumblebee, the dinobot leader Grimlock and Air Raid.

"This won't end well, I know it."Bumblebee said. "Bee, calm down. We've survived worse than this before."Air Raid said."Plus Prime told me and Grimlock to watch you in case o'l bucket head shows up." Bee answered"I know. Dad doesn't want to lose me like mom and galy." Optimus had become protective of Bumblebee ever since he and the other Autobots heard the moon kingdom fell and no one, not even the queen and her daughters, said "Me think we should deal with 'cons first, then talk later."

They were snapped out of their thoughts when they heard a voice."Is that all the autobots got." It was Thundercracker. "I have an idea. Once they enter here we fight." Air Raid said. As soon as they hid, the decepticons entered. They saw Thundercracker, Skywarp, Bliztwing and sadly Starscream."Wheuppose to be here. I thought you said you heard voices."Starscream said to they did not realize was Bumblebee, Grimlock and Air Raid were behind them. Air Raid shouted "Now!" and a battle erupted.

Bee was fighting Starscream, Grimlock was dealing with Skywarp and Bliztwing, while Air Raid was setting old scores with Thundercracker. Starscream said "I did not expect you here. After what happened on the moon, I expected Prime to never let you out of his sight." Bumblebee could only growl. They ended up in the escape pod room. Meanwhile Air Raid noticed Skywarp holding a bomb. Air Raid shouted "The place is about to blow!" Skywarp had set the bomb to go off in 30 earth seconds after activated.

When Bee heard it he was shocked. Starscream had flung him into a escape pod and said "Say hello to Serenity for Megatron."Once the escape pod had left the station, Starscream commed Astrotrain to pick up the decepticons. Bumblebee watched as the station blew from the pod,hoping Grimlock and Air Raid made it out. He saw the pod was programed to return to earth,but what he did not notice was it was heading to the wrong side of earth.

* * *

Galaxy's POV

Ami was staying the night at Serena's and she had brought her telescope along with her. I was sitting on Serena's bed petting Luna, when I had heard Ami gasp. "Ami? Are you ok?" I asked. "I'm fine. I found a meteor heading for earth. And I saw a small piece break off and fell into the park." she answered. Serena spoke up from reading a comic "We'll go look for it in the mourning, since it is getting pretty late." I have to say she can be full of surprises, but she is right.

I then said "I'm heading to bed. You don't have to wake me up when you girls." Once I was in my room, I layed down in my bed and looked at the moon. "Mom, what part of my memory did you have me forget that was so horrible." I thought to myself before I fell asleep.

* * *

Mina's POV

The next day

When Serena called me this mourning, I found it odd she was up before 10 o'clock. We met up at the park, all very confused. When Serena and Ami arrived, they saw we looked confused. "The reason I called you was because we noticed something crash land in the park. We have no idea who or what it is. We'll split up and look. Call when you find it." Serena said. I have never seen her like that, maybe she doesn't want what fell to harm Galaxy. I was enjoying the scenery, when I tripped.

I looked at what I tripped on and it was some sort of metal leg. I found where it connected to the body. I recognized the insignia of his, which the autobot insignia. I also realized the bot was Bumblebee and saw he was in stasis. I pushed a button on his arm by accident. When he came to, we both got startled. Then he recognized me. "Mina?""You bet it is, Bee" I said "Then that means Serena and Galaxy are alive too!" he said happily. "I'll tell the girls where I am" I said. Bee nodded

* * *

Serena's POV

I was searching the park when my comm went off. "Yes?" I asked. Mina answered " I found what fell from the sky. If I told you, you would not believe me." I sighed. Leave it to Mina. "Alright. I will be there in a moment." I said as i headed towards Mina.

When I reached Mina, I couldn't believe my eyes. Bumblebee was standing next to her. "Bee, is that you?" I asked. "It's me." he answered. Then the next thing I knew, I was in a bone crushing hug from him. "I'm so glad you're alive. Have you found our baby sister?" Bee asked. "Yes we did find her. But she doesn't remember Optimus is her dad. Or any of you. But don't worry she'll remember when she sees you. Unfortunately, not the family side of it." I said sadly.

I saw a sad look on Bee's face. "Don't worry, she'll remember soon. I know it." Rei said. Bee smiled a little. I realized something. "We should head back to my house before people start coming and see Bumblebee." They all agreed and we headed back to my place.

* * *

Galaxy's POV

The girls have been gone for a while now, then again Ami must have had a hard time getting Serena out of bed. I heard the girls voices from Serena's room. I decided to go out for a walk. When I walked past my sisters room, I said " Hi Serena, hey girls, Luna, giant yellow robot." Wait...what!

"What!" I yelled I went back to Serena's room looking very confused. "What is going on... Bee?" I ask "Yep. It's me" Bee answered I was so surprised, the one HUGE thing I forget are giant robots. "How long have you been on earth?" I ask "A few weeks. Cybertron is now a baron waste land" Bee said sadly.

I could only grind my teeth. "Megatron." I snarled. I never liked that monster. He gave me the scar that's on my neck. Other than my snarl nothing was said. I decided to lighten the mood. "Which bots are on earth? Maybe we can meet up with them." I ask. Bee instantly perked up.

"Let's see. There's myself, dad aka Optimus, Jazz, Ratchet, Jolt, Dino, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Arcee, Chromia, Elita, Ultra Magnus, Air Raid, Jetfire, Silverbolt, the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Oh and the dinobots, Wheeljack invented." I recognized several of them. Wait...what! "Wheeljack invented something and it didn't blow up? That's a first!" I said. Bee nods his head.

We enjoyed catching up with Bee, until we heard a noise. We look out the window to see two giant bugs. "Don't tell me their..." I start "Decepticons? Yes and the worst ones. The insecticons, Hardshell and Shrapnel."

Ohh. Cliffie. they remember the bots and see bumblebee. What do you think will happen? review and no flames


	3. Facing familiar faces

Disclaimer I do not own transformers or sailor my OC

Chapter 3 Facing familiar faces

Galaxy's POV

That's just great. Decepticons here, lovely. Bee said something that scared me "Stay here. I'll deal with them. They still believe you didn't survive the fall of the moon kingdom." Before we could protest, he jumped out the window and ran after them. "We have to help him, but we would reveal ourselves" I said I hate feeling helpless. "We'll help him. You stay here with Luna and Artimus." Serena said.

I only nodded as I watched them transform into the Sailor Scouts and jump out the window. I hope they win this battle, but are not recognized.

* * *

Serena/Sailor Moon's POV

As soon as we reached the battle sight, we saw it was not going well for Bee. I looked over to Sailor Mars and nodded. She smiles and said "Mars Fire Ignite!" The insecticons turn to us. The one I believe is Hardshell spoke "Pesky humans!" That was the two word that got us involved in the battle. Lets hope none of our enemies show up and cause more damage then needed.

Jupiter was helping Mars, while Venus and Mercury were helping each other. I ran to help Bee and see if he was alright. I helped him up to the best of my ability, considering he was a twenty foot robot. As soon as the girls joined their powers, the insecticons took off, not before shrapnel spoke "You have made enemies you can not beat." We faced them before, we can do it again.

Once they left, the girls walked toward Bee. "Thanks for the..." Before he could finish, he fell. I saw he was out of energon. Mercury noticed as well. "Jupiter, use your lightning to give him a jump start." she said. Jupiter nodded and said "Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" That had woken Bee up and he only smiled sheepishly. The girls and I detransformed and decided to head to our homes. Bee suggested he stay with Mina for the night, not realizing our lives would become even more crazy than they already are. But that's our lives for you.

* * *

No POV

Jetfire was scouting the area when he noticed something. He landed quietly to see the insecticons and damaged at that. Jetfire remained quiet to hear them speak. "...were severely damaged by that yellow scout and a group of super powered humans." He heard Hardshell say. "Yellow scout? That means Bee and super powered humans? The sailor scouts!" Jetfire thought. He took off back to the autobot base.

Once the insecticons got enough strength to fly, they returned to the Nemesis to inform Megatron. Once they arrived, they headed to the main deck. Megatron was waiting for them. "How can you be that damaged!?" he asked as he saw them. "We went up against the autobot scout...""How can **that **autobot do that much damage?" Skywarp asked. "It was not just him, but a group of super powered humans."Hardshell finished. Megatron turned to them."The Sailor Scouts. Of course, they would intervene. If they're alive that means the moon princesses are as well."

All the decepticons agreed. Starscream said "If they have been alive, we would have noticed them." "True. If we attain them, my niece will surely come out of hiding and help them, if she is even with them or remembers them at all."Megatron said. "Who will be going?" Thundercracker asked. "Myself, the combaticons and Starscream." Megatron said. "Why would I be going?" Starscream asked. "Don't you have a score to settle with Princess Serena?" Megatron said. "When do we leave?" "Immediately." Megatron was actually glad they had survived. "Soon Prime, you won't stand a chance against me, if I have your precious daughter," Megatron thought as he left the Nemesis.

Meanwhile Jetfire had returned to the autobot base. He went to the main area, where Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz were. "Jetfire, any news?" Optimus asked. Jetfire nodded. "Yes. For starters Bee's alive." All four had looks of joy and relief. "Any other news?" Ironhide asked. "You bet. He's with the Sailor Scouts!" "How? No one could have survived the devastation that fell upon the moon"Ratchet said. Optimus was silent before answering "It is a possibility they survived. And if the Sailor Scouts survived, so did Serena and Galaxy. Though Galaxy won't remember certain things from the moon kingdom."

"We'll have to act quickly before the 'cons find 's going with you?' Jazz asked. "Their guardians, along with Ciffjumper, Dino and Wheeljack. We will use Omega Supreme to get there." Optimus answered. The three that were going left the main area to find the others who are going and telling them. They all heard a high pitched squeal from Elita when she heard the news.

Optimus could only sigh. Once they grouped up, they headed towards Omega Supreme. "Optimus, how can I be of assistance?" he asked. "We need to find the Sailor Scouts before the decepticons do." he told Omega. Once Omega Supreme transformed, they boarded to find the Sailor Scouts first."

* * *

Galaxy's POV

We were heading to the arcade when a vehicle stopped beside us. "Hey guys" Mina said. I realized the car was Bee. "Nice alt Bee." I giggled. "It was not my first choice. Where you heading?" he asked. "The arcade." Rei said. "I can drop you guys off there."Bee said. We all nod and hop in . Once we arrived and entered the arcade, it was peaceful. We were there for an hour before leaving the arcade. As we exited, we noticed the army vehicles.

But I then realized they were decepticons. They transformed. Once they did, Bee transformed and said "Go back into the arcade." We did as he asked, he was thrown into the arcade. Really Bee, really? As soon as he stood, a 'con came in. "Swindle." was all Bee said. Swindle smirked "I'll give you one chance to hand over the Sailor Scouts and moon princesses." My eyes widened. They knew we're alive,not good. "Not happening." Bee answered.

I noticed Swindle point his cannon at Bee. "Then I'll blast you away from the humans you're protecting" Serena's hold she had on me tightened a bit. Before he could blast Bee, he was hit on the back. "Not going to happen." I then saw the largest bot I have ever seen. He was taller than Optimus! "Grimlock!" Bee said "How did you survive?" "Grabbed onto Skywarp then fell onto rocks" he answered. Then Grimlock saw us "Um...hi" was all he said. Shy much.

Then Bee spoke "Wait? Where's Swindle?" "Why?" I asked confused. "He combines with four other decepticons to form into one giant..." Then we heard a load roar. "That's what you meant?!" I said a little scared, as we saw a giant 'con and I mean GIANT. "That's Bruticus. We have a large problem." Bee said. Thank you captain obvious. Bumblebee transformed and said "Get in!" We got in and he took us somewhere safe. Once we got there, we got out and Bee transformed. "We'll deal with Bruticus."

When they left, I saw the girls holding their transformation pens and brooch. "Be careful." I said. They nodded. Then I saw the one cybertronian I did not want to see. Megatron was there, along with Starscream.

* * *

Serena/Sailor Moon's POV

Once we saw the decepticons, I noticed Starscream. How lovely, notice my sarcasm. We had no clue why they were here. Ok, scratch that, they were after us. We noticed Bee and Grimlock were on the ground a bit injured. I look towards the girls and we all nod. We were going to reveal ourselves. Before we did, we heard Megatron speak "Where are the Sailor Scouts?" which was directed at Bee. Before he could answer, I yelled "Looking for us?!"

They all turn toward us. Before we could do anything, we were hit with a blast that froze us in place. I realized it was Starscream that blasted us. I seriously **hate** him. Megatron recognized me "Princess Serena. It's been a while." "Not long enough." I growl not taking my glare off of Starscream. "I will only ask once. Where is your sister?" Megatron growled. "I will never tell you where she is!" I yell.

Before he could do anything, we heard a plane come. What dropped from the plane, made me want to do a happy dance. Autobots to the rescue as always. Optimus was the first to speak "Leave them alone Megatron." He only got a growl from Megatron "You may want to find the child before I do" Once they transformed and left, I looked at the bots and smiled. "Thank you."

**The next chapter will be the last one in this story then the first movie. Review and no flames**


	4. Saying goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Sailor Moon. Just my OC **

Chapter 4: Saying Goodbye

Galaxy's POV

As soon as the 'cons left, I came out of hiding. I went straight to Serena or Sailor Moon and whacked her. "Oww. What was that for?" she asked. "For being a bonehead. I thought you said you'd be careful!" I yell at her. I heard a laugh. "You haven't changed at all. Have you." Elita asked. "Nope." I tell her. Then I realized something. "We should go somewhere where people can't see giant robots." I tell them.

They nodded and transformed. The girls went to their guardians, so I went to mine. Optimus. He's my guardian as a request from my mother. Once we got somewhere hidden, they transformed once we got out. I was so glad the bots were here. "So, Bee mentioned you guys have been here for a few weeks." I ask. "We have. Though, if we had known all of you had survived, we would have come sooner." Arcee said from her position by Serena.

"That wouldn't have worked." Ami said. "Why is that?" Ratchet asked. He looked like he wanted to scan us to make sure we weren't injured. "We got our memories back a few days ago. Except, Galaxy still hasn't gotten all of her memories back." Lita said. I looked like I wanted to scream. "Lita! I rather not be dragged to the med-bay to be scanned repeatedly by Ratchet." I yelled, but Ratchet looked unimpressed. "Don't think you can get out of it. You were going to the med-bay anyways." he said. I was so not impressed.

"You'll have to drag me there." I said. "If I have to get Ironhide to help, I will." Ratchet said. Optimus was amused, I was sure of it. Then Serena realized something "She has to go back to the base with you? Doesn't she." she asked. Optimus said "Sadly yes. She is in harms way. Megatron will stop at nothing to get to her." I could only sigh. Of course, use me as a weapon of mass destruction to take over the earth.

Serena and the girls knew I would have to go with the bots, or I would be in harms way. Optimus lowered his hand and I hopped onto it. "Serena, she will be safe with us. I promised your mother I would protect her." "Alright. Galaxy, just be careful." Serena asked me. "I will." Once we said our goodbyes, we headed to the base. I fell asleep shortly after we left.

* * *

Optimus's POV

I noticed Galaxy had fallen asleep. I forgot how much she looked like Serenity. I am glad she was not found by Megatron. He would not use my little Galaxy against me. The last thing I had ever promised Serenity I would not let our daughter from my brother. I intend to make sure he does not harm her again, as he did on the moon. Galaxy is young, but she lost her life when she was fifteen during the last day of the moon.

I do not intend to lose her the way I did ever again. I intend to make sure Galaxy doesn't remember the fact i am her father from my brother. She will remember on her own. She has a large part in the war more than she already knows.

**That's the end of the beginning of the adventure begins series. I will upload the next part of the series soon. I will upload a different story not linked to this one as soon as I can Review and no flames**


End file.
